


Yet Again

by YlenoL (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YlenoL
Summary: “Let’s break up.”“Why?” Jisoo asked, his face filled with mixture of shock and hurt.After a year of relationship shattered his heart into pieces. He wish the fate wasn’t cruel to him.





	Yet Again

“Why?” Jisoo asked, his face filled with mixture of shock and hurt. He nibbled his dry lip and fought not to let a tear fall. “For what reason?”

“I thought it's better that way...” Her tears continued to twinkle down her cheeks. She wiped them off with her hand. “It is better for our sake. I’m sorry, I did love you. I’m really sorry.”

Jisoo remained silent, struggling to open his frozen lip. “You’re sorry? It’s better for our sake? Can’t we just work it out before breaking up? We usually talk it out so...why now?”

“I'm really sorry I do.” She sobbed, not answering his question.

He heavily sighed, looking down and back at his ex-girlfriend. He wanted to stop her by holding her hand and begging not to leave him. He found it rather pathetic so he held back and watched her leaving him behind. “Alright.”

“You’ll find someone better than me.” She assured with a bitter smile, “Goodb-“

“You broke it...” _My_ _heart_ Jisoo swallowed in bitterness. He shouldn’t vent toward her, no matter how much she hurt him. He figured some questions are meant to leave unanswered.

“I’m okay, goodbye.” He forced a smile and turned his back before walking away with a heavy steps.

"I got dumped."

A month passed since the breakup and Jisoo decided to have a talk with his best friend. The silent remained between them, the sound of coffee pouring into the cup, and full of chattering people. He looks calm to the public but his eyes filled with emptiness.

"Need a drink tonight Shua?” Jeonghan asked.

Jisoo sighed heavily and nodded his head with a weak smile, “I’ll be fine.”

Jisoo grabbed his phone from the table, searching for a picture of his ex-lover and him, a text between them and a call from her. Last time they saw each other, and last words before they part way. One year of the relationship between his ex-girlfriend and him was completely over.

They started as friends, to lovers and now strangers. Jisoo hesitated, whether to delete his ex-girlfriend on his phone. He shared a lot of memories with her on his phone. Deleting everything means getting rid of her existence but her trace remains in his memory.

“You sure you don’t need to skip work?” Jeonghan asked again, giving his best friend homemade mini box of chocolate.

Jisoo smiled and thanked him, “It’s not like the last time, I’ll be fine.” He assured, taking the chocolate into his mouth.

A young waiter rushed in front of their table, with a worried look on his face, "Jeonghan, do you have a moment?"

He turned his attention on the waiter in confusion, "What is it, Chan?"

Chan groaned, "They're fighting again. I tried to stop them but they just shut me out."

"How bothersome." Jeonghan rolled his eyes and glanced at Jisoo, "Well I gotta go. Let me know if you need a drink tonight.”

"Okay, see you later." Jisoo nodded.

He took his time on finishing iced americano and croissant with raspberry jam. After lunch, he left for work.

“Hey Jisoo, is the report ready for the department manager?” The manager asked Jisoo.

Jisoo took a seat and turned the computer on, “I’m almost done proofreading it, I’ll send it to you once I’m done.”

“Good then,” The manager replied and grumbled about their late co-worker during his work. He accepted the call and rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Seriously? Tomorrow to Saturday? Fine, if you don’t meet up this time and change our meeting then I’ll terminate the contract.”

Silently, Jisoo looked over the angry manager and noticed his co-worker getting back to her seat from lunch. They politely greeted each other before she apologised for being late. Jisoo continued on his work, by typing on the document, proofreading, organising and answering the phone call. He thought it would help him stopped thinking about her but nothing worked.

“Rena, Jisoo let’s get ready for the meeting.” The manager reminded them, and they immediately followed him behind.

Soon Jisoo finished the night shift, and he managed to focus through the meeting and the work. However, the thought of her made him want to forget about her. He didn't want to think about her during working time. He was about to leave the office when someone called him out. He turned his back to see Rena, "Yes?"

"Uh, you seems to down today and I respect your privacy but I want you to have this." She handed him a small packet of choco pie and orange juice, "I want to cheer you up if that's... alright." Rena awkwardly smiled.

He glanced at the small gifts and looked back at her. Rena was hardworking, kind and considerate of others. Jisoo appreciated that about her. He accepted the choco pie and orange juice, "Thank." He smiled.

Her cheeks flickered in bright pink from his smile and she cleared her throat before replying, "N...no worry, I'm just being a nice friend. I have more works to do so see you tomorrow Jisoo."

"Yeah, good luck and see you tomorrow." He said back as he put the gifts into his bag and left the office.

Jisoo yawned, heading his way to the bus station. He shivered from the breeze and the lonely street made him feel depressed and empty. He sighed while walking heavily. Suddenly the car beeped near him, waking up his tired state. Jisoo turned his head to the side. He blinked in surprised to see two of his best friends in the black car.

"Where do you think you're going alone? Hop in my car Shua because you're under arrest for... for..." Seungcheol frowned, lost what he was going to say. Jisoo and Jeonghan giggled in amusement. Seungcheol blushed in embarrassment, "A...Anyway! Hop in and let have some drink in my house."

Jisoo get into the car and buckled up the seatbelt, "I thought you ended at 11?" he asked Seungcheol in confusion.

"Don’t worry, my assistant want to stay for an hour and I trust him to take care of it.” He answered, “It’s Friday, Jeonghan and I decided to the sleepover, wanna join?”

“Call. I’m too tired to go back home.” Jisoo shrugged before leaning his back and closed his eyes.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stared at their tired friend and looked at each other.

“I bet you watched the dishes angrily after she broke up with him.” He whispered to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan glared at him, “Shut up, I didn’t.”

“C’mon don’t deny it. How long do you think we known each other for? This wasn’t the first time that happens.” Seungcheol chuckled.

“Shush. Focus on your driving Cheol or else I’ll ban you from my cafe for a week.”

“Wow.” Seungcheol rolled his eyes and continued his way back to his home. They didn’t realise Jisoo was listening to their conversation.

They arrived at Seungcheol’s house and he ordered two sets of chicken before bringing a couple of cans of beer and bottle of soju to the living room. Meanwhile, Jeonghan brought a blanket from a bedroom to wrap around sleepy Jisoo. He woke up by the time chicken arrived in front of the door. They started eating chicken and drinking alcohol.

“As expected you always lose Seungcheol,” Jeonghan remarked as they both laughed at him.

He pouted and crossed his arms, “I’m never gonna play again because I can’t trust whether you guys are tricking me again or not.”

“Trust us, we aren’t pranking you. I mean we can’t read each other mind.” Jeonghan protested and Jisoo nodded in agreement.

“Fine.” Seungcheol defeated, taking a sip of soju for losing, “Anyway, tell us what’s going on.” They both looked at Jisoo.

Jisoo smiled weakly at them and started explaining the incident from a month ago. The bright atmosphere darkened and filled with quietness.

“Honestly she doesn’t deserve you and she’s gonna regret it.” Jeonghan stated, “It will be alright, you’ll find someone better and it will alright because you have us.” He wrapped his arms around Jisoo, giving him a comforting hug.

Seungcheol ruffled Jisoo’s hair before giving him a hug. "She isn't worth it, my friend."

"Thank guys, I think I'll sleep now because I'm too tired."

 _Few_ _Months_ _Later_

The classical music played inside the small bar. The multi-coloured light shine but enough to reflect the marble floor. It wasn’t crowded but enough to fill up half of the table. They were busy drinking and chatting to themselves. Jisoo sat alone near the bench. He decided to have a drink on a lonely Sunday night.

“Hey, what a gentleman like you doing here?” The tall man chimed in, taking a seat next to Jisoo. He wears everything black, leather jacket, leather jeans and a white t-shirt. His sharp feature gives off cool charisma.

“What a bad boy like you doing here anyway?” Jisoo teasingly asked.

The tall man turned flustered, he cleared his throat and turned away, “I...I came to drink of course. I’m a bad guy after all.”

He giggled, “We see each other sometimes here but we never chat. What made you approach me? You sure you’re not here to flirt with me?”

The bad boy reddened at his comment. He looked away from Jisoo and ordered a beer to get himself distracted. He gulped down the beer after it was served. “You’re drunk, go home.”

“I’m Jisoo.” He chuckled at his cuteness, and smiled at him,”I work for a trading company, what about you?”

He looked away, blushing. “Name Wonwoo. Promise you won’t laugh?”

Jisoo shook his head and answered, “What is it?”

”I...I work at game company.” Wonwoo replied, with his face burning up.

His eyes twinkled in amazed and smiled, “That’s quite cool, what game is it?”

“Well, it's Pleiades Online. I usually check out bug and stuff. If it bugging you, you can tell me so I can check it and fix it.”

“Did you just?” Jisoo began to laugh, “made a pun?”

“Is it funny?” He asked, his eyes shine like stars and cleared his throat, “Well my best friend don’t laugh at my pun.” He grumbled.

“That’s best friend for ya.” Jisoo chuckled, “Same though, he always get done whoever I make pun.”

“Oh, are you free tomorrow?”

Wonwoo’s lips formed into a soft smile after he laughed. He frowned for a moment, shaking his head. “I’m busy tomorrow but I’ll be free day after, why?”

“So we can meet each other again, in here I mean.”

“Of course, you can have my number.”

After that day, every time they see each other, Jisoo feel more close with Wonwoo than before. He likes the fact that they were similar but different. Jisoo rarely watch movie while Wonwoo was a fan of movie. They prefers to stay at home most of the time. When Jisoo left the workplace, he grabbed his phone out to call Wonwoo.

“Hey, do you want to come over to my house and watch some movies?”

"Sure, want me to buy pizza before visiting?” Wonwoo asked.

Jisoo smiled, "Sounds great. Take your time.”

They ended up watching movie or play game together whenever one of them visited each other. It wasn’t boring for him. It was healing and comfortable. Everytime Wonwoo laughed or smiled, it made his heart fluttered. Every words he say, it melts his heart. His shyness asking Jisoo if he’s free and watch their first movie together. He blushed whenever Jisoo teased him or praised him. Wonwoo was the reason why Jisoo smile. His words and action filled with sincerity and honesty.

This warm and fluttering feeling of his, Jisoo knew it was a love. The lad doesn’t deny his attraction to Wonwoo but he was afraid of having his heart broken again. He thought relationship was pointless until he fell in love with a cute and sweetest boy.

“Hey Shua, I have something to say.”

He was nervous, he always fiddled with his fingers whenever he get nervous or shy to speak up. He was afraid what young lad would say. His face flustered in pink, he took a deep breath and asked with confidence but a shaky voice.

“Can...can we go on a real date?”

Maybe he should give a last chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave a kudo and comment if you enjoy reading.


End file.
